


A Christmas Surprise - Steve Rogers x Reader

by ScaryFriedBananas



Series: Marvel Imagines [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Author is nervous, Author is scared, But mostly fluff, Captain America - Freeform, Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Party, Christmas With Family, Domestic Fluff, Drama, F/M, Family, Fluff, Happy Ending, Some angst, Steve Rogers Feels, author's first time posting, he meets the family, idk if this counts as angst who knows, steve is your boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScaryFriedBananas/pseuds/ScaryFriedBananas
Summary: You bring your boyfriend, Steve Rogers, home for Christmas dinner to meet the extended family.And there is drama.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Marvel Imagines [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131569
Kudos: 13





	A Christmas Surprise - Steve Rogers x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is actually the first fanfiction I ever wrote, way back in July 2020, so if this is cringe, has grammar issues, or anything else then just ignore that. This is also the first thing I've ever posted to AO3 so I'm still figuring out all the features and stuff :) This fic was originally posted to Wattpad at
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/937462608-marvel-imagines-a-christmas-surprise-steve-rogers
> 
> if you wanna check it out there or whatever. I wrote this while on vacation visiting my family and celebrating Christmas (yes in July lmao) so they definitely inspired some of the characters and scenes you see here.
> 
> But anyway, I hope you like it!

"Hey mom, I'm here!"

"Hey, sweetie! Can you come help out in the kitchen?" you could hear your mom frantically running around in the kitchen at the back of the house from the front door, so it was obvious she was already frazzled. You didn't realize quite how frazzled, though, until you saw her peek from around the corner with an array of cranberry sauce and flour spots freckling her cheeks and nose. "Oh, hi Steve."

"Hello, ma'am," Steve stepped out from behind you, holding your homemade stuffing, "Where should I set this?"

"Oh! Over there is fine," she gestured to a spot on the nearly full dining room table, situated to the left of the front doors. "And what have I told you about calling me ma'am, Steve? Please it's y/m/n."

"Yes, m- y/m/n." your mom shot you a skeptical look as your boyfriend placed the large bowl on the table where instructed.

"Aunt y/m/n?! I could use some help back here!" you heard a familiar voice shout from the kitchen.

"Amanda! Is that you?" You practically ran around the corner, Steve following close behind, to see your now-not-so-little cousin standing before you. You quickly enveloped her in a hug, unaware of the flour on her clothing until it was already on yours.

"Hey! It's so great to see you, it's been forever!" Amanda held you at an arms-length and studied your features, her eyes quickly darting down to the flour on your chest. "Oh! I'm so sorry! Here let me try to fix this." She swiftly reached to the side and grabbed a dishtowel out of a nearby drawer and began brushing the flour off of your dress.

"Amanda, this is Steve. Steve, this is my cousin Amanda." you gestured out to your very uncomfortable looking boyfriend, who in turn stretched out his hand for her to shake. She hastily finished cleaning your dress and reached out her hand to meet his.

"It's so nice to meet you, Captain." you could see an uncomfortable expression flash across Steve's face at the recognition, but it disappeared quick enough that no one else had seemed to notice. You gave him a nod of encouragement, which was returned with a small smile from the avenger.

"Please, call me Steve."

~~~~~

Finally, after finishing cooking the meal, with some much-needed help from your grandma, as well as a whole array of introductions, a couple less than pleasurable, everyone was finally sitting at the table and ready to eat. Steve was to your right, between you and your Uncle Max, who seemed quite insistent on sitting next to your boyfriend, which could only mean trouble.

"Let's pray." Everyone started bowing their heads for prayer as you glanced over to check on how Steve was doing. He seemed just about fine until your uncle grabbled ahold of his hand and placed it on the table with a thud, still clasped in his own. Steve's cheeks started to burn as your family all looked up to see what the commotion was about. You felt bad, but it wasn't like he would notice them, with his head bowed low enough to touch the table and his eyes squeezed tight in discomfort. You took his hand in yours and squeezed it three times, and you could feel him start to loosen up at the gesture. By the time your grandpa finished the prayer, Steve looked back to how he was beforehand, with his cheeks returning to their normal peach color, "Amen."

"Let's eat!" your little cousin Billy exclaimed, before taking a large bite of the bread roll sitting on the edge of his plate.

As hands found their ways to serving spoons, and the noise spiked by at least twenty, you could see your Uncle Max lean over and whisper in Steve's left ear. With his face turned away from you, you could only imagine the purpose or topic of the conversation, and by the time you had glanced back at him, everything seemed back to normal.

At least, that's what you thought.

~~~~~

After dinner, everyone took their seats in the living room, circling the tree and the explosion of presents underneath it, all with a range of givers and receivers. The quantity of the gifts was so large that most of the boxes couldn't even fit under the tree and sat just outside of it. A large stack of presents on the left side of the tree caught your eye. The mere size of the pile made most ornaments on that edge of the tree unviewable, and in contrast with all the brightly colored large boxes beneath sat a single small box on top. It was wrapped in a beautiful white paper with little images of mistletoe dancing across it. You didn't have much time for contemplation though, as right then your grandma stepped up to the front of the room with your cousin Peter in tow, Christmas hat and elf ears on his head. 

"Okay, y'all! As you all know, it's time for presents! As always, I have Peter helping me," your cousin beamed and took a little bow, "and this year Steve will be joining him!" you looked over to see the Avenger stand up, looking unfazed by this declaration as he walked up the front, smiled, and took a little curtsy. Waves of applause, laughs, and words of encouragement echoed through the room, which was quickly filled with side chatter and other noise.

"Shhhh," your grandma cooed and stood with a stern look on her face, which was swiftly replaced with her signature grin as the room came to a still. "Okay boys, you know what to do! Start delivering the gifts!"

There was quickly a stack of presents formed around you, coming from a variety of relatives. Steve was just walking back towards you to sit down as your Uncle Max exclaimed flatly, "LOOK. THERE'S ONE LEFT." your head quickly snapped towards the tree, searching for the forgotten gift. You didn't get a clear view of it until Peter stood up with it carefully held in his hands. 

It was the little white box.

The gears started turning in your brain, the realization hitting you like a train. Your eyes started to water as Steve gently took it from Peter's hands and into his own, making his way towards you. The noise had all died out and it was as if you were the only two left in the room. When he reached you he bent over and placed the little gift in your hands, closing your fingers over the wrapping paper.

"I think it's for you, babe."

He stood back up as you tried with shaky hands to tear off the beautiful and delicate paper. Your family apparently could sense your struggle, because your Uncle Max sent over Billy with a pair of scissors.

"Here you go!" Billy exclaimed with a wink, before turning away. You cautiously cut off the wrapping paper, Steve still standing above you. After finally finishing removing the paper, you looked up at your boyfriend, tears now streaming down your cheeks. He gave you a slight nod of encouragement and you cut open the cardboard box, revealing a little black velvet container inside.

You pulled it out slowly, hands still shaking as you popped open the little box. You looked in front of you and saw Steve kneeling at your side. Your tears continued to fall, quicker now.

"Y/n, since the day we met you've continued to amaze me with your compassion, humor, and your beauty, and I can't imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone but you. Will you make me the happiest man in the world and be my wife?"

Carefully, he took the box from your hands and held the ring between his fingers, anxious for your response. A smile spread across your tear-stained face.

"Yes."


End file.
